Happy
by Dancing Buttons
Summary: Gameplaying leads to disaster when Matt tests Mello's limits.


**Happy**

First of many collab's between xbuttonsx and .Dance. :D We're on a roll. :D Tell us if you enjoy!

**Summary - **Gameplaying leads to disaster when Matt tests Mello's limits.

**Disclaimer - **We do not own Death Note or whatever game they were playing.

**Warnings - **Swearing, mild violence, mild boylove

**Pairing - **MattMello

"Pyu! Pyu, pyu! Yeah, that's right! Die, stupid Nazis, die!" Matt cried out, slamming the buttons on his controller while he played a game. An annoyed grumble filled his ears, causing him to smirk, laughing hard. "Calm down, Mel!"

"What would you say if I told you that I was German?" A voice inquired through his headset, souding a little bit more than annoyed at the redheaded teen.

"You're not."

"How would you know?"

"I just do. That's right, buddy, I did just blow you up!"

Matt lit a cigarrette, poising it on his lips, leaving the controller alone for just a fraction of a second. But in that fraction of a second, one of the soldiers that Matt called a 'Nazi' popped out of no where, shooting his player. He bit down on the end of the cigarette in his mouth, cursing and swearing. "God damn you, Mello! Why the fuck would you shoot me! Ya knew that I was lightin' a smoke!"

A voice snickered in his ear. "So what the doctors say is true. Smoking does kill you."

"Smartass."

Mello only chuckled, biting off the corner to his choclate bar, reveling in the crack it made when he did so. "So what if I am? I was just stating a fact, you know. I don't see how I'm being a 'smartass'."

Matt grumbled, convulsing as he moved his armyman over the terrain. "Well, eating chocolate will kill you!" The guns fired loudly, but Matt could hear the smirk in the other teen's voice.

"Wrong. Stuff keeps me tickin'. You, on the other hand, Mattie -" a large explosion rippled the redhead's screen. "-will be killed by the Chocolate Gods."

Said redhead twitched, glaring at his television. "Pfft, yeah right ... there's no such thing as Chocolate Gods, Mels." Matt's slim fingers moved swiftly along the controller, attempting to take out the chocolate-eating gamer he could hear snickering delightfully.

"You're wrong, kid." Mello smirked even more, easily taking the other out like it was nothing. "Still thinking there's no such thing as Chocolate Gods, hm? 'Cause I think that proves you wrong."

Matt glared at the television before leaning back, smacking the blonde over the head. "Oh yeah? Still chocolate Gods?"

Mello rightened his headset, turning away from his own television.

"Illegal move, right there. You said you wanted to pretend I wasn't here when we were playing that stupid game! That's why you said we had to wear the headsets and shit!" Blue, blue orbs glared at the redhead.

"Quit whining, blondie. So I felt like smackin' ya, big fuckin' deal. What're you gonna do about it?" Matt said, turning his head to meet Mello's glare, seeing the blonde's brows furrow.

"Well, Jeevas, you'll just have to sit around and find out, won't you? It would be pretty stupid of me to just tell you, because then you'd know it'd be coming and then it wouldn't be any fun to watch you squirm." Mello smirked mischeviously, his eyes still holding their glare as he stared at Matt.

Matt frowned. "Oh, yeah, well, what if I got you first?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, his smirk still laced on his lips. "That's right. I'll get you, you stupid jerkwad." Mello snickered at his best friend and room mate.

"Yeah, right," The blonde rolled his eyes, tossing his game controller onto the table and leaning back in the couch with his arms along the backside. "You can't possibly think you can get me back for anything. It's just not that easy." He crossed his slim, leather-clad legs as he rolled his head in Matt's direction.

Matt glowered indignantly at his supposed best friend, lips puffed in a large pout. "Oh, yeah, well ... I'll show you! I'll show you that I can get you back!" A smirk curled upon the redhead's lips. "This is for bombin' me." Without warning, the elder pounced, holding the blonde to the couch. Mello yelped, surprised by the motion. "And this is for shooting me." Blue, blue orbs grew wide when he felt Matt's breath brush over his lips. "And this ..." Matt pressed their lips together, causing Mello's world to crash for a moment. "is for being a dick," he huffed, sitting back.

Mello stared at the ceiling for a long time, breathing erratically as he collected himself. He sat up slowly on his elbows, his blue eyes finding Matt's and glaring darkly once he had. "I am _not_ a dick, you're the dick! Tackling me on the couch," Said blonde lunged at his best friend, pinning him down all the same. "Will cost you, Jeevas." The younger reached up to pull the goggles from the redhead's face, tossing them onto the table. "And we both know that I'm the dominant one in this situation. Your forte is games. So, honestly, do you really want to get into this?"

Matt smirked, causing a scowl to spread across the blonde's lips. "You know I wanna get into this, Melly," Matt taunted, popping himself up to take Mello's lips with his once more. After the blonde gained his senses, Matt made it out from under the younger's hold. "But, I think I'm gonna make you work for your rewards."

"Oh, yeah? And how're you gonna make me work for them?" Mello asked as he glared at his best friend, partly for such a weird nickname which he had a habit of coming up with. He allowed himself to fall onto his back, fiddling with the rosary around his neck. "I should make you pay for teasing."

Matt faked a pout. "Aww, Melly, but that would be no fun. I don't wanna be a whore." Seeing the blonde's questioning look, Matt sighed, sauntering closer, dangling above the younger. "You said that I would have to pay you. I don't wanna be a whore." Mello snickered. "What?"

"And you expect _me_ to be the whore? Working for my rewards sounds like a whoreish job, to me." Mello looked up at the redhead, smirking contently in doing so.

"Well, deal with it," the redhead hissed, pressing the younger's shoulders into the couch painfully. The blonde refused to satisfy the redhead with a grunt of pain, causing Matt to grumble, unable to resist the blonde any longer. He pressed their lips together once more, cringing and pulling back when Mello bit his lip painfully.

Mello shot up after successfully getting Matt away from him, watching the redhead rub his lip. "What the hell was that for? Pushing me down like that," The blonde stood, not minding the seemingly unchaste kisses he was getting planted on him, but the forceful way that his best friend was being towards him.

"I'm sick of you always thinking that you're so much better than me." Matt gave another ungrateful shove, pushing himself away with the effort. Both teens stumbled in opposite directions, Matt being the unlucky one to stumble back on a discraded chocolate wrapper. "I wanna be better than you for once!" He cried from the floor. Before he knew what was happening, Mello was rushing forward, jumping down to trap him against the floor.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I _am _better than you?" Mello asked him, narrowing his blue orbs at the redhead, watching as his eyes widened a fraction. "What do you do, Matt? You sit around and play fucking video games when you could be doing something that might actually make you better than me!"

"That does make me better! At least I don't walk around like I have Near's dick up my ass!" Matt knew he would regret what he had said before it even left his mouth, so he wasn't so much shocked as horrified when Mello was up off of him, storming for the door. "Mello, wait! No! I'm sorry! I ... I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, you did," Mello whipped around just before he reached for the doorknob, seeing Matt scrambling up from the floor. "You knew exactly what would happen if you said it. You knew I would be angry and leave, so is that what you want? Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Matt cried, stumbling to his feet, reaching out for his best friend. "No! I would never be able to survive without you, Mel. It's just ... I'm .. I'm jealous." The redhead threw his gaze to the floor midway between the two.

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to stare at the wall, anything to draw his attention away from Matt. "Oh, yeah? And why's that, _Jeevas_?" Mello's voice was laced with sarcasm, and the words rolled off his tongue easily, having said each one in hopes that they stung the redhead.

And they did. Matt faltered, letting his hand fall lamely. "I ... You spend so much time ... talking about Near, thinking about Near, trying to beat Near. How many times in a day do you think about me? Just me? I'm your best friend, Mel. I love you and all you care about is Near. I want you to love me back and leave that little prick behind. Who cares if you ... if you beat him or not? If we're ... If we're happy, what else matters, right?"

Mello just stared at him, a stoic expression taking over his features. His lips parted for a moment, but then closed again. "If I didn't care about you, Matt, I wouldn't be here. I would have been gone a long time ago if that was the case." The younger rubbed the back of his neck as he thought, trying to decide how to answer the last part of what the other asked, but in turn countered with his own question. "... Are you happy?"

Matt glanced up at the blonde, his heart hammering in his chest. "What does it matter if I'm happy or not?" he scoffed, turning from the blonde. "What does it matter?" Pain was flowing through the redhead. The words were getting mixed up in his head and he didn't even know what either of them were saying anymore. He didn't realize that Mello was trying to help him, trying to reassure him, telling him that they were already happy together. "As long as you stay here, what does it matter if I'm happy or not?"

"It matters if you're happy or not, because you can't have a relationship with two unhappy people. But you must be happy, or else you wouldn't have been so inticed to attack me, right? Doesn't that make sense?" Mello asked coyly, attempting not to be harsh like he was before.

"Why would I be happy if I wanted to attack you?" Matt asked, his brows pinching together in confusion as he turned back to look at his approaching best friend. Mello was moving closer and it was making Matt's mind fog and his heart slam harder in his chest. "Wait ... two unhappy people?"

"I think I said that wrong," The blonde shook his head as he took the final two steps to where he was face-to-face with Matt, being only a fraction shorter. "I'm not unhappy, but when you're not happy, it's hard for me to be happy. It's along the lines of me caring about you: if I wasn't happy, I wouldn't be here." Mello flicked his eyes up to Matt's, finding that the redhead met his gaze. "It's so hard to explain. Being sappy isn't my thing."

"Then ..." Matt sighed, closing his eyes, unaware of the fact that his breath dusted over his best friend's face. "I make you happy?" The redhead didn't want an answer and knew that Mello wouldn't give him one. His hand found its way to Mello's shoulder, and he took in a deep breath. "Then ... this will make you happy, too?" The space between their mouths diminished.

The blonde didn't say anything. He _couldn't_ say anything. It was impossible to think when their lips meeting took everything out of him to draw it out as long as he possibly could. Hands found their way to the silken mass of crimson locks, holding Matt's face to his, answering his question about making him happy. There was no chance in hell that he'd actually say it, and that, he was glad, Matt knew.

The End

So, how'd you like it? Tell us, please? We'd love to hear from you!

~DancingButtons~ 


End file.
